TenTen's Hurt
by Avril4Love
Summary: My First Story!   Tenten feels that she is alone and weak and that there is no way Neji could ever love her. So she resorts to cutting herself. Neji finds her. Read to find out what happens NEJITEN NejiXTenten TentenXNeji


Ello there !This is my first story so don't b mean !Please enjoy! I don't anything but the plot

Here they are like 17

Tenten's Hurt

Tenten's POV

I feel the red liquid slowly escaping my wrist. I wince as I feel the white pain caused by the kunai cutting my flesh.

'_This is the only way to ease my pain.'_ I tell myself _"Cutting myself is the only way the pain of __**him**__" _

**Him**…Neji Hyuga…..The man I love with all my heart, mind, and soul. The man who will never love me back. He is the source of all my pain and all my love.

I shake my head and rid these thoughts. As I do I glance at the clock, _3:00am, _time to get up,clean myself, and get ready for training. This has been my daily routine ever since the day I realized my feelings for him. That is the same day I realized that there was no way he could love me back. He is THE NEJI HYUGA, the pride and joy of the hyugga clan, my team, and the village. He is beyond intelligent, incredibly strong, and not to mention handsome. He comes from an incredible clan and a family. To some he may even be called a god at some points. He is truly amazing and that is why there is no way he could love me.

I am none of those things. I am just Tenten. I am the weakest of my former team . Sure I can hit any target that I want or summon any weapon but what is that compared to a prodigy. I am not smart but I'm not stupid but compared to him I might as well have no brain. I don't come from a clan and the only family I really know is my parents and grandparents BUT the only people left is my father who is stationed across the world on part of an anbu mission and my grandmother who lives far away and does not even have the energy in her to call or answer the phone so I don't talk to her that muchI might as well be alone . Not to mention I hate what I do. It's not protecting my village that I hate it's the killing part. I don't understand how everyone else can just pretend that it's a normal thing to do. Anytime I come home from a mission after killing anyone I collapse onto my bed I cry just thinking on how I took a fellow humans life. I am pathetic aren't i? I do not have a chance at being loved by the Neji Huyga.

I bandage my wrists before I leave. I make my own weapons so anytime someone asks me about my wrists I just tell them that I either cut or burned myself during welding or something. (idk how to make weapons :P)

I leave my warm apartment and head towards the training ground where he will be waiting. On my way there I notice how peaceful the streets are during the early morning. Its quiet and calming. During these times I usually mentally and emotionally prepare myself to spend my day with Neji. I need to do this because I know that if I don't, I might accidentally break down and confess my love. I can not allow my self to even imagine being with him, him holding me and comforting me through my pain, him kissing me and loving me. I CANT ALLOW ME TO THINK THAT!

I arrive to find Lee there alongside Neji. I walk up to them .I put on my happy face to hide my pain.

"Hey guys what's up?" I ask

"Yosh! Hello my beautiful youthful friend. I am very youthful today!" Lee said

"Hn" Neji said from his spot sitting under the tree.

"So Lee, I'm surprised to see you here so early, is everything ok?" I ask

"Of course! I came to ask Neji a question!" At this statement Neji go up and raised his eyebrow at Lee.

"What do you want?" Neji asked rather harshly

"Yosh! Have you ever been in LOVE my friend?"

That word. I did not want to be here. I can't hear his answer. I don't think I can't take it! Please ignore him Neji PLEASE! But before I could escape….

"No. Love is for the weak. It is a useless emotion. Anyone who feels this thing called love is weak."Neji spat coldly

I felt like someone had just stabbed me in the heart and pushed me into a pool of ice water. I froze. I knew that he couldn't love me but without knowing it he just called me weak and in a way useless. I knew I was weak but hearing it from him tore me apart. I felt like just dropping to my knees and sobbing. But I couldn't do that in front of them. That is what my apartment is for and what my kunai is for, relieving my pain alone and in private. I continue smiling and playing along while inside I felt dead.

"What!That is so un-youthful!For that I shall run 500 laps around Konaha, and do 1 million pushups, and then running around Konaha 500 time backward and on my hands!'" with that lee took off to who knows where!

"Well with that all said and done, shall we begin training?" I asked

"Yes" Neji then took his battle stance.

~ ~I am bad with battle seems so I am just going to cut to the end of training : P ~~

It was now around 8pm and it was the end of training. He won yet again. But this time it was not only because he was stronger than me but also because throughout sparring I couldn't stop thinking about what he said earlier.

"_No. Love is for the weak. It is a useless emotion. Anyone who feels this thing called love is weak."_

_He's right. I am weak. Maybe I should just shut out all my emotions like he has._ All I could think of was how much I felt like just climbing into a hole and never coming out. I needed to get home now. Ineeded to relieve my pain before I collapse and break down.

I sat up and looked over at Neji. He was meditating a few feet away from me. He looked so peacefull there. It hurt me just looking at him.

"I am going to head home now. See you tomorrow!" I said happily

"Hn." Was all Neji said

Neji's POV

_Finally, I don't think I could be near her any longer. She was distracted the whole time. I didn't want to ask because I am scared that I might reveal how I feel about her. About how much I care about her and how much I love her. I can't because that could ruin our relationship and I don't know what I would do if I lost her._

As I got up I saw a glint infront of me. I approached it to discover it was one of Tenten's kunai.

_Hmmm. She would never forget her kunai here. That's it, I should bring this to her and see what is distracting her._

I arrived at her door and knocked

Tenten's POV

When I arrived home I ran straight to the bathroom and felon to the floor sobbing. I crawled to the wall and sat leaning my back against the cold marble wall. I managed to reach the bathroom counter where my kunai was lying. I use the same kunai every time. I unwrapped my wrists and looked at the scars of all my cuts but they weren't cuts to me. They were symbol of my pain and the only way I knew how to relieve it. I then took the kunai and slowly ran it over my wrist. Opening my flesh for the world to see. Blood escaped slowly dripping down my arm and onto myself and the floor where it blended with my tears that were cascading down my face. It was like both my should and my body were crying but tears of different colors. I then heard a knock at the door but my body wouldn't move.

Neji POV

Knock, Knock!

I knocked on her apartment door a few times. I knew she was in there I could sense her chakra.

"Tenten1 I know you're in there. I'm coming in to drop off a kunai you left!"

I then entered her small apartment. It was a simple yet cozy apartment. But for some reason it felt cold. (Not tempeture wise)

I notice that the light in the bathroom is on I walk over and knock on the door.

Ten ten's Pov

I heard Neji at my front door but I did not answer him. I heard him enter my apartment I figured he would just drop of my kunai and leave but he didn't. I got scared. I heard him knock on the bathroom door. That is when my heart skipped a beat.

_What if he saw me like this! What would I say? He would see how weak I am and leave me!_

"Please…don't….." I whispered

Neji POV

I heard her mumble something but I couldn't hear her.

"I'm coming in" I then opened the door to find

Tenten POV

I looked up to see the door open and Neji standing there with shock written all over his face. I aver my gaze to the puddle of tears and blood forming.

"Please leave me! I am so sorry for being so weak…Hic..Leave…hic" I said between sobs

Neji pov

I walked in and saw Tenten, the girl who I cared so much for on the floor sobbing, bleeding, and a kunai in her hand.

_No…..she…couldn't….she is a happy loving girl….she…she wouldn't cut herself….._

"Please leave me! I am so sorry for being so weak…Hic..Leave…hic"

Ten….what…put the kunai down..." I pleaded

"No! I need it! It relieves my pain!" she yelled

I walked over to her and grabbed a towel and bent down in front of her. She wouldn't look at me.I put the towel over her bleeding wrist and I took her chin gently pulled it up so she would meet my gaze.

3rd person POV

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. When Tenten met Nej's gaze she dropped the kunai and just cried. Neji then took his hand and slowly wiped her tears away. Tenten gazed at him wide eyed. Neji then slowly sat next to her and pulled her into a soft and gentle hug . He then pulled away

"Tell me. Why are you crying and cutting yourself?"

"I….can't you will hate me!" Tenten said

"No I could never hate you for anything." Neji said softly

"It's because of you! I…I…" Tenten took a deep breath and" I love you!"

With that Tenten tried to pull away but Neji wouldn't let go and instead pulled her into a hug and said

"I love you too. "

Wha-What? How…why? You're the Neji Hyuga and I'm just boring Tenten."

No you're not just boring Tenten. You are beautiful loving, caring, Tenten. You are my Tenten"

He then lifted up her chin and kissed her ever so gently. Tenten was in shock. When he pulled away she was at loss for words. She thought this had to be a dream but from the slight pain in her wrist she quickly realized it wasn't.

"I am so sorry Tenten. I am sorry from neglecting you and ignoring you pain. I am sorry that I cause you to hurt and resort to this. But I need you to know this that I am going to do everything in my power to make up for that. I love you with all my heart and don't ever forget that. You underst-" Neji was cut off by Tenten smashing her lips on to his and he soon melted in to the kiss. They then pulled away because they were human and in order to live they have to breathe.

"Thank you Neji."

"No problem. But you have to prom ise me that whenever you feel scared hurt or alone DON'T do this –he looked at her wrist- ever again. Please come to me and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

"I promise."

"OK. Now, let's get you cleaned up and maybe grab some dinner."

From that day, Tenten no longer felt alone or felt that she was not good enough for anyone. Especially The Neji Huygga who now goes by The Weapon Mistress's boyfriend.

~~~~~~~~~~So, how did you like it? Good,bad? Please R&R!—Avril~~~~~~~~~~~~```~~~~~~


End file.
